Aishiteru I Love You
by Kikyouko
Summary: Ichigo gets kidnapped by Kish. How is she going to get back? Please Read and Review!


Aishiteru – I Love You By: Kikyouko  
  
A/N: This fanfic is a bit like Catnapped. I forget who writes it, but if you have read it you'll know what I mean.   
Mint walked into the café sighing. She was tired and didn't feel like working right then. Her blue hair waved back and forth as she walked, swaying from side to side. Zakuro walked up to Mint.  
"What's up kid?" She asked politely. Mint stared for a few moments and sighed again. Yeah she still wanted to be like Zakuro but she knew it would never happen. Mint looked at her and shrugged.  
"I don't know. I guess I am just a little tired." She replied with a small smile. Zakuro smiled back and stepped closer to her. She took out Mint's ponytails and put them back in with braids.  
"Yeah. I see." Zakuro responded still messing with her hair. Ichigo walked in with Lettuce and Pudding not very far behind. She gave a small wave to Mint and Zakuro as she walked to the kitchen with the others. You could hear a bunch of crashes from the kitchen. It was probably Pudding and Lettuce thought both girls.  
"I guess I am going to go see what they are doing Zakuro." Mint said cheering up a little bit. It seemed she kind of liked when Zakuro was playing with her hair. And she really didn't want to leave the super model's side. She gave another sigh and walked into the kitchen to see Kish and Tart standing there with smirks on their faces.  
Ichigo was passed out in Kish's arms while Pudding and Lettuce were both trying to get back up t save their partner. Mint's eyes widened.  
"Let go of her!" She yelled. Kish's smirk grew. He didn't move an inch nor let go of the cat Mew. Zakuro soon rushed in.  
"Oh no! Ichigo wake up!" She cried trying not to show any sign of worry. Tart laughed and snorted. They were up to something and it had to do with the Mew Mews.  
"She can't hear you. You do know that right? I can't believe you humans are so stupid." He kept going on until Zakuro made an attack. Her whip was swerving in all directions until it had hit Tart, knocking him to the ground.  
Mint lunged for Kish. He just moved to the side and Mint passed him. She soon fell to the ground. Zakuro glared and took out a Mew Aqua. She didn't tell the others she had found one, but kept it to herself. After using the Mew Aqua her powers became stronger which made the two flee, and with Ichigo!  
"We can't let them get away!" Mint yelled as she struggled to stand. Zakuro ran to her side.  
"Are you okay!?" She said gasping. Mint nodded and returned to her feet. She usually never gave up a fight and it didn't seem right to let someone flee with one of your friends.  
"Yeah," Mint started. "But I have to go after them. To safe Ichigo!" She replied running out the café to follow the aliens. Soon the three disappeared from Mint's brown eyes. She could no longer see them, which meant Ichigo was in trouble!  
Ichigo awoke in a solid blue colored bed. The whole room was blue when you looked at it. She pulled off the covers. Something wasn't right. She didn't feel at home. I mean it felt like she was in a whole other world. Luckily for her she didn't know she was yet. She sat straight up and looked in all directions before standing on the cold hard floor.  
"The girl is here, right?" Someone asked from down the hall. Ichigo remembered hearing the voice before and automatically knew it was Kish's comrade, Pai. Suddenly she panicked and listened some more.  
"Yeah," Another too familiar voice started. "Me and Tart got her. Should be awake by now though." The voice finished. Soon a high-pitched voice continued.  
"I bet she's feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ima' going to check on her." She knew it was that little brat, Tart. Which meant that the other voice had to be Kish. She soon could remember what had happened. Her stomach tingled as she awaited the next words said.  
"NO!" Pai yelled. "I DO NOT want you disturbing the girl. I want to see what these humans do without their powers." He continued. "It's NO matter though. They are so weak anyways." He snickered with an evil smirk.  
"What do you mean without their powers?" Kish asked in a matter of question. He was wondering what the psycho alien was going to do with his kitten, Ichigo. Pai laughed as Tart and Kish stared at him. They didn't capture Ichigo to torture her.  
"I mean...turn her back to her normal self by removing all the feline genes in her body, then I will see if she can still defend herself." He replied to the green haired aliens questions. Kish frowned and glared.  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" He yelled. Pai turned and his smirk grew. He was always teasing Kish in some way or another and this time it had gone too far.  
"Who said I was going to hurt her, little Kishu?" Pai asked in a teasing tone. Kish grew angrier by the second and soon punched his comrade in the side of his jaw.  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Kish responded with a nasty, but yet evil tone. It didn't seem he was in the mood for games. "I am returning her to Earth!" He soon finished.  
Pai nodded and took a few steps back as Kish's walked into the room where Ichigo sat in shock. Her eyes looked as gentle as cotton, her hair like silk, and her lips like honey glaze. Kish looked at her for a moment before smiling and sitting next to her.  
"Your going home kitten." He softly whispered into her cat like ears. Ichigo made a soft per and nodded slightly. She was starting to trust the alien more and more.  
"I can't wait." She replied. "It seems like I was here for a while even though I wasn't." She admitted. Kish's eyes softened.  
"I knew you would be home sick or something." He replied smiling and blinking his eyes. Ichigo smiled back and wondered how long it would take to get back home.  
"So how long will it take?" She asked trying to get the thought off of her mind. All she wanted to think about was being home with her friends and family. Kish frowned.  
"Maybe an hour or two. I hope it isn't that long for you." He replied and soon smiled again as he awaited her answer. Soon he stopped and frowned once more as he continued to look at her. "Did you hear the talk out there?" He asked. Ichigo stopped and smiled.  
"Yes," She continued. "You...stoke up for me. Not many people do." She said blushing and looking down at the hard blue floor. Kish looked at her eyes again and seen the look of forgiveness in them, but he wasn't sure yet if she'd EVER forgive him for taking her there.  
"I had no choice." He softly said. "You mean everything to me. Without you my life would be how it used to be. Nothing." He continued. "So do you forgive me for taking you here?" Ichigo blinked and nodded.  
"Yeah because you are taking me back anyways." She responded. "Now I have a question for you. Do you really like me?" She asked in wonder. Kish blushed and hesitated.  
"Well...uh..." He started. "Y-yes. YES! Yes I do." He replied and in return Ichigo placed her lips on his and gave him a sweet kiss.  
"I knew you would. I just hope the others aren't too worried about me because of you and that witch." She whispered. Kish smiled and laughed.  
"So now Tart is a witch." He giggled. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled again as she leaned her head against his chest.  
"Well yeah. He does always call me a hag, you know?" She laughed along side of him until Pai burst into the room. His eyes showed a deep emotion of anger. He glared at the two and started to speak.  
"You disgust me Kish! How could you EVEN stick up for that worthless human!? Now get away from that human!!!" He yelled causing Tart to run in.  
"NEVER!" Kish yelled back as he clutched Ichigo tighter to his chest. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU NEAR HER WITHOUT A FIGHT!" He finished. Pai smirked once more.  
"Then a fight you'll have." He replied. Ichigo pulled away from Kish and ran in front of the two. Her hands spread out between them. Her eyes had a strong word in them, which read 'NO!'  
"I won't let you kill each other! Your both partners." She softly said looking down slightly. Pai's eyes softened as well as Kish's.  
"Your right." Pai said frowning. "I was wrong. I am sorry Kishu." He bowed and walked out of the room. Kish seemed quite amazed by the other aliens response. He was always cruel and cold. He couldn't see how a girl could stop him.  
"Impressed, Kishu?" She laughed. She liked the name Kishu. It seemed sort of cute to her or kawaii. Kish looked at her once more.  
"Remind me never to let anyone call me by a different name near you." He chuckled. He hated the name, but let Ichigo call him whatever she pleased. "We should go now before Pai gets angry again." He said grasping the girl's hand and pulling out of the room. A few hours later they appeared back in Tokyo, Japan.  
"Can you drop me off at the café?" Ichigo asked. The alien nodded and went down towards the café, where the other Mews were standing. They were trying to convince each other that it wasn't their fault the feline Mew was captured. Mint tugged on Zakuro's sleeve.  
"ICHIGO!" She yelled in joy, excitement, and relieve. "I am so glad to see you!" She continued. "But wait...Why is he here?" She asked along with the other Mews.  
"He save me." Ichigo replied. "I'm going to let him stay with me for a while." She finished. The words she had said even shocked the alien as well as the other Mew Mews. Lettuce blinked and circled Ichigo.  
"She seems normal." She admitted. The others soon circled as well.  
"Yes." Zakuro agreed.  
"You sure your okay?" Mint asked. "What are we doing? Are we playing duck, duck, goose!?" Pudding asked in excitement. Ichigo blinked and frowned.  
"I AM FINE!" She yelled. "It's just I need to give him a thanks some how." She smiled as she inched closer to the green haired alien. The others look at her gasping.  
"It looks like someone has a crush!" Pudding teased as she swung around in a tree. Zakuro nodded when Pudding finished as if she was agreeing with her. The pink haired Mew stared and began to yell over and over again the same words as before. 'NO!' The four Mews began to laugh as the watched their leader continued yelling. A/N: Um...the next chapter will be up sometime in July or August. I have to go to Georgia to visit my relatives... 


End file.
